How to roleplay a goblin
| capital = None, formerly the The Undermine | mount = }} This is a guide for goblin roleplay; for the playable race, see Goblin (playable). There are several ways to create a goblin character with an interesting back story and personality. This guide, hopefully, will give you a little more insight on how to create and roleplay your created goblin character. The below info is not a rule, but a guideline. Roleplay is about fun and creativity, so go and be creative. Basics The main cartel of the player goblins is the Bilgewater Cartel, but that doesn't mean your character has to be one of them as Trade Prince Gallywix sold tickets to any goblin willing to give up their life savings in exchange for a boat off Kezan. You could side with the Horde fully, or you could choose to simply use them as a means to increase your own profit (something goblins are notorious for), and claim to be a member of one of the other major goblin organizations (i.e. the Alchemists' Union, Steamwheedle Cartel, Venture Trading Company). Be careful, though, some, if not most, of the goblin organizations who haven't sided fully with the Horde are mistrusted by both sides, particularly the Venture Trading Company who is hated by a number of groups across Azeroth. More on that later. Personality Greed. That one word helps describe almost all goblins in terms of their hopes, their dreams, their beliefs, and their lifestyles. They won't let anything stop them in their attempts to obtain what they want. They'll take almost any option towards profit that they can - be it alchemy, engineering, thievery, or slavery. Of course, they are not without their redeeming qualities. While they trust few as true allies, goblins can be extremely loyal. They are famous for the suicide missions they undertook in the second war-- the only reward for the great sacrifice of their lives being to line the pockets of their friends with war profits (although it is possible that part of their motivation could have been psychotic pyrophilia). And although they may be prone to deadly rivalries among their own kind, they are capable of unity when threatened as a whole. Dark Factions, 178 Of course there might be a goodhearted, honorable goblin or two somewhere in Azeroth or worlds beyond, but you should be extremely cautious and possibly even a bit mistrusting of using that kind of personality for your goblin character, as it is so rare in goblin society. Either way, goblins can be highly intelligent and are even more insane - although they'd probably never admit it. What you decide to do with your goblin's personality and choices should reflect at least some of these concepts. Dispositions While Blizzard will definitely explain just why the Bilgewater Cartel goblins joined the Horde, just how each goblin reacted to this will not be the same. This is where you can make your goblin unique. Saying you are going with the story that you are definitely part of the Bilgewater Cartel and not from another goblin faction, here are attitudes you could choose to show towards other factions. Alliance As some of the goblins may have preferred neutrality, you may want to treat the Alliance with more respect than other members of the Horde. An exception to this may be the Gnomes, whom the goblins have a rivalry with (See Goblins versus gnomes). However, this rivalry can sometimes be a fun competition and other times more fierce. Which one you pick will change the way you can interact with gnomes. If you want your goblin to be one who already favored the Horde, then maybe a more ruthless attitude will be necessary when dealing with those of the Alliance. Remember though: goblins are greedy. This can make roleplaying with Alliance members fun. Horde Again, some of the goblins may have preferred neutrality. If this is the case, you may want to be slightly more snobby to members of the Horde than necessary, reminding them it was not your decision to side with them. However, you may have wanted to side with the Horde, and therefore may brag about how you had always favored the Horde over the Alliance. Remember: The goblins have sided with the Horde once before, and now your faction is crawling back to them in a time of need. Steamwheedle Cartel While all those of the Steamwheedle Cartel are NPCs, your attitude towards them can still vary. You may talk to other goblins how you believe they should side with the Horde, or maybe how you are jealous of their neutrality and want to join them for the great monetary gain you would get. Remember: Goblins would do anything for money. Be creative. Gnomes The goblins have long since had a rivalry with the gnomes when it comes to technology. It can either be a "friendly" or unfriendly rivalry, but usually they detest gnomes and would rarely work alongside them if the situation did not warrant it. Keep this in mind when roleplaying a goblin. Appearance Your appearance determines on your goblin's chosen method of business. Needless to say, some clothing choices are very poorly suited for certain roles. It doesn't make sense for a goblin banker or thief to go around in clunky mail armor, nor is it logical for a goblin slave merchant to dress like one of his slaves. Goblins are sure to wear some kind fashion when they can afford to buy it or manage to steal it from those who can, and are sure to attempt to create their own designs to sell to the public as a means of profit for them. Classes Mage Goblin mages are usually techno mages or potion docs. Goblin mages would sure like to use the element of fire, because of the massive destruction it causes. Rogue The rogue, is in fact the class most fitting for goblins. Goblins invent many ways to earn money, among them stealing. Some rogues may become a goblin sapper, carrying highly explosive bombs, sneaks into enemy forts, plants their explosives and runs out as the fort crumbles to dust. Warrior All races have their own warriors. Goblin warriors are usually bruisers that guard goblin cities and buildings. Armed with bulletproof armor, a net shooting gun and a hammer. Goblin warriors may also be a gladiator that fights in areas (for a price). The goblin warrior may also be a mercenary. Priest Until the Cataclysm expansion, goblin priests were unknown. Goblin priests in Cataclysm will have their own brotherhood, talking about the light, naming themselves "Father, "brother," or "sister". A fine example of a goblin priest is in the quest Quest:Dozercism. Some goblin priests can be like gnome priests, war medics or "faith healers" who use placebo effects to heal at monetary cost. Shaman Goblin shaman, like goblin priests, were not known until Cataclysm. However, in the many goblin shaman class trainers are called "environment engineers", which states that they are goblins working on how to exploit the environment or heal it from the Cataclysm. As with all shaman, goblins don't conjure their power themselves. While other races ask the elements for aid, a goblin is more likely to strike a deal. Recommended professions Engineering Goblins and gnomes are the worlds primary engineers. Goblin engineers focus on explosives, though they are also known to craft a handful of good devices. Both the Mortars and the usable jumper cables are goblin inventions. Alchemy Goblins are very good alchemists. Goblin alchemists are famous the world over for their brews, potions, elixirs, and poisons. Goblin alchemists are the inventors of Kaja'Cola. Jewelcrafting Goblins like money, gold, and all that is valuable. A goblin jewelcrafter usually crafts the mostly expensive of shinies, but sometimes, crafts them with false jewels and metals. Cooking Goblin cooks live all around Azeroth. Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops, Undermine Clam Chowder and Goblin Deviled Clams are good examples of goblin recipes. References See also * Goblin organizations * Goblins vs. Gnomes External links Sep 4th 2011 at 10:00PM}} Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying